The proposed program will train postdoctoral students from sociology, psychology, health services, social work, history, anthropology, economics, urban planning, and psychiatry in mental health services research. Participants include the faculty of several disciplines at Rutgers University as well as selected faculty from the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School and several clinical facilities. Trainees will be actively integrated into the research structure of Rutgers' Institute for Health, Health Care Policy and Aging Research and it's Center for Research on the Organization and Financing of Care for the Severely Mentally II1. The particular areas of training focus on service innovations, systems interaction, care under constraints, assessing needs and costs, and mental health history and policy studies. Trainees are recruited from among those who have completed the highest degree in their respective disciplines. They stem from a number of disciplines including sociology, psychology, history, economics, urban planning, social work, and psychiatry. All trainees participate in regular mental health seminars and are immersed in an atmosphere of ongoing mental health research. Most will pursue independent research projects as participants in large, collaborative research endeavors while some will pursue self-initiated research projects. We propose to continue to have nine postdoctoral trainees a year during the next phase of our training program. The training program is based at Rutgers University with involvement of other educational, research, and clinical facilities. Course offerings are drawn from the curricula at Rutgers and its joint programs with the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School. The training grant is incorporated into the Institute for Health, Health Care Policy and Aging Research, established by Rutgers University and directed by David Mechanic, and is an integral component of its Center for Research on the Organization and Financing of Care for the Severely Mentally ill. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]